You're Strong to Me
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: "You're strong to me Kazuma, and that's all that matters." Yusuke said quietly.


A.N.I decided to try once again, for a Kuwabara x Yusuke pairing. People seemed to enjoy my last one, so I hope you enjoy this one! Please review!

Disclaimer: I've said it a MILLION times, how many more times do I gotta say it? I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

**Thank you to all who review!**

XXX

Kuwabara enjoyed the soft breeze that blew through the air as he sat down at a park bench and tried to enjoy himself. For a game of fun, he had sparred with Kurama and Hiei, and it hadn't gone well. Hiei was in a rather pissy mood and wasn't willing to take it easy, or be nice to him.

Kuwabara sighed softly when heard the shorty's words ringing in his head.

"_You're pathetic Kuwabara! Get your ass up and start moving! You think this is all just a game? Damn you have to fight to live!"_

"_Stop your fucking whining you stupid oaf! Just because you're too weak to handle yourself, doesn't mean you have to cry about it! _

"_This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving, you aren't even trying, and even if you were, I doubt it'd be much better."_

Hiei shot off without a word of apology and Kurama apologized greatly for his boyfriend, trying to tell Kuwabara that Hiei was just upset and that he didn't mean any of it.

Kuwabara didn't care, he was still angry about it. Today had been worse than others. He could normally take a few insults, but it seemed everyone was insulting him wherever he went and Hiei's insulting had been the last blow.

Kuwabara let out a long sigh, then he heard a chuckle. "You look like you're in deep thought, should I just put a 'do not disturb' sign on that orange head of yours?"

Yusuke plopped down and grinned goofily at his crush, but his grin faded when Kuwabara didn't say anything back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yusuke reached over and poked him. "Don't make me do something gross." He warned, when he still didn't get an answer, he rolled his eyes and then leaned over and kissed Kuwabara's cheek.

"AH! What the heck Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped out of his reverie and fell off of the bench.

Yusuke grinned at him, "I warned you, you prick. Pay attention to me next time, okay?" Yusuke said and watched as Kuwabara climbed back up on the bench. "Now, tell me what the hell is wrong with you, before I lose my damn temper. I had a long day at work, and don't feel like being patient."

"Fine, geez. You coulda just shook me or something." Kuwabara said, but that didn't stop the rising blush on his nose. He actually had enjoyed that little bit of affection from his crush.

"Nah, that was much better." Yusuke grinned teasingly, he himself had enjoyed giving the kiss. It wasn't everyday he got that opportunity. Him and Kuwabara were at a stalemate in their relationship, not sure where to go, what to do. Yusuke still had matters in the demon world, and a job. Kuwabara still went to college, they decided maybe to worry about it later. But that didn't stop the rise of affection between the two males.

"Now damn it! Tell me what's wrong! I already warned you once…" Yusuke said threateningly, raising his fist up.

"Alright alright! Geez! Give a guy a chance Urameshi, I gotta get my thoughts together!" Kuwabara said, shooting him a glare before losing it to a sigh. "I'm sick of being weak." Was all that he said.

Yusuke cocked his head at him, confused, "Huh?" He said, "I think I have something in my ear, what did you say?" Yusuke stuck his pinky in his ear and wiggled it around.

"I'm serious Yusuke," Kuwabara said softly, Yusuke immediately knew how serious this was. Kuwabara rarely used his first name, even when they were being sort of together.

"You aren't weak, buddy." Yusuke reached an arm over, wrapping it around Kuwabara's shoulders, he shook the larger boy gently. "Far from it, you survived the Dark Tournament, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Kuwabara said dejectedly, "But I didn't win half of my fights. I was weak, Hiei and them are right. I'm not strong at all. Just lucky." Kuwabara hated to admit it, but it was true. He was just a weak human.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Yusuke turned Kuwabara to face him with a serious expression. "You're strong, Kuwa. You can easily beat most anyone to pulp, if given the opportunity, and hell, if you were just a little bit stronger, you could even take me on. You aren't weak. Not at all." Yusuke tried his hand at comforting, he thought he was doing a pretty decent job.

"Come on Urameshi! Look at me! All I have on my side is a stupid spirit sword and this dumb ol' sixth sense that is nothing to be proud of because you guys have it without even trying. I had to work on mine." Kuwabara said, he hated sounding like a whiny brat, but right now, he wasn't in the mood to defend himself.

Yusuke twitched, then before Kuwabara knew it, Yusuke's fist was in his face, sending him flying.

"You're pathetic Kuwabara! Whining like a little bitch! God, listen to yourself! You aren't even thinking, are you? You're 'dumb ol' sixth sense' saved our asses many times! Like in the Maze Castle! We would have never found our way had it not been for you. You won plenty of fights through strategy, and you kicked some pretty good ass back then. Damn it Kuwabara, you may not be strong to others, but you're strong to me! Doesn't that count for something?" Yusuke demanded, slamming his fist into the ground right above Kuwabara's head. "WELL? Doesn't it?"

Kuwabara stared up at him with wide eyes, then with a cry punched him in the stomach, sending Yusuke flying a few feet. "It does!" He stood up and slid into a fighting stance.

"That's a boy! Now prove to me it matters! Kick my ass! Take me on!" Yusuke hopped from foot to foot, an eager grin on his face.

Kuwabara laughed at him, "You wanna get beat so badly, huh Urameshi? Since when did you become a masochist?" He said.

"A maso-what? What the hell is that?" Yusuke blinked, looking so cutely confused. But Kuwabara wouldn't let himself be distracted, he lunged forward and slammed his fists repetitively in Yusuke's chest, sending him flying into the trees.

"That's it! Come Kuwabara! Kick my ass! Prove to yourself that you aren't weak!" Yusuke cheered him on and then ran forward, ready to take him on.

Thus, the fight continued for several hours, before Kuwabara stumbled and fell over, bloodied and bruised. Yusuke was barely holding himself up as he looked down at Kuwabara, who was peacefully out.

"You're strong to me Kazuma, and that's all that matters." Yusuke said quietly. "Now, let's get you home." Yusuke slipped his arms under Kuwabara and lifted him to his feet. "Dear god Kuwabara, you've gotten heavier. How much have you eaten?" Yusuke groaned and started to half drag him down the road.

In his sleep, Kuwabara lightly struck the back of Yusuke's head, "Thanks Urameshi, I needed that…" He breathed and then mumbled something.

Yusuke grinned at him tiredly, "I love you too." He said and carried his love home.

XXX

A.N. What a lovely couple, ne? –laughs- I had fun writing this one, so I hope you had fun reading it. I could totally picture Yusuke and Kuwabara doing that. Please review if you want to!


End file.
